Lumiose city the city of love
by elfofdeath
Summary: Having lost site of the Twerps Jessie, James and Meowth take a break and travel into the city for some time together. How will the city of love change Jessie and James, how will Meowth react.
1. A wonderfull night

Lumiose city the Kalos region

Lumiose city the city of romance and love, a place where many couples went to get married or pop the question. The city was massive with many fashion shops, cafe, and returns and may Pokémon items. Lumiose city drew in many tourists from many regions of the Pokémon world, but right now the city was now being view upon by Jessie and James and Meowth. They had travelled to the city to track down the twerps, but they had lost them in the big city, so had decided to head out off the city and take a break from there hunt. The three sat down looking down on the city below as the sun was starting to set. Jessie stood with her hands on her hips looking annoyed, as James sat with a dreamily look on his face, while Meowth was watching the food cook.

"I can't belief we lost site of the twerps!" She yelled

"Calm down Jessie, we will find them tomorrow." James replied in a clam voice

She turned to him with her angry look and saw him looking up at the sky with a dreamy look, she sighed and down beside him, before eyeing up Mewoth to make sure he kept close eye on the food. Mewoth gulped and stirred the food and kept a close eye on the food.

"You seem to be distracted by the sky James." Jessie explained softly

"Oh I was just thinking how nice the sunset looks against that big city." James sighed lowly

Jessie looked up like James to look up at the sky as the sun set against the city, she thought that the scene was somewhat romantic in a way.

"Yeah, it sort of romantic." Jessie explained softly

Mewoth watched on with interest, as he wanted to see how things developed, as he had a feeling that the two had a thing between them. The food is getting ready to be done, but he wouldn't interrupt them just yet.

Jessie leans in on Jame's arm as she looked out at the sky, she didn't even think about what she was doing. She was just carried away by the moment. James looked confused by Jessie actions and spoke up.

"Erm, Jessie why are you lying on my arm?" James asked confused

Jessie jumped up quickly and put her hand behind her back laughing.

"I just got carried away with the moment, Meowth is the food ready"

"Yeah it's done." He replied

Jessie rushed her way other to where Meowth had cooked the food, James looked on now a little frustrated with himself.

'Damn that was perfect moment and I ruined it with my big mouth.'

Meowth shakes his head as James made his way to sit down and began to eat his food. The was no conversation between the three of them that night, Jessie didn't want to speak to James as she felt embarrassed by her actions and James felt frustrated about ruining that specials moment, while Meowth just stuffed his face.

James spoke up though as she was getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hey Jessie how about we go into city together, we can go shopping and do something special. "

Jessie turned away from him now; she crossed her arms for a moment uneasily.

"Why would I want to do that?" Jessie asked

"I thought it would be nice to spend to the day the day in that city without the twerps. I thought you like the shopping and a nice meal on me."

Jessie felt silent for a moment for a long time before she replied; Meowth watched on blushing a little and had a smile.

"I guess it sounds good, but after that we get back to business."

Jessie ruled up and closed her eyes pretended to go to sleep, James smiled and put his thumb up to Meowth, and he smiled and tried to give the same gesture back. The two had discussed this plan days ago, but it had taken James while to get that point.

OOC~ Yeah James has money in this fanfic.


	2. a unsual date, but dont tell Jessie

Lumiose city the Kalos region

Lumiose city was something spectacular city with many streets and alleyways, Jessie and James had ventured into the town once again, but this time they weren't here for the twerps or to hunt for rare and valuable Pokémon, they were here together as...

What were they here as? Jessie asked that in her head now, she looked to James wondering what the reason where behind him asking her to this city by themselves. Usually when they went anywhere Meowth was around with them, but they hardly did anything together like this. However these thoughts faded as she was swept away by just how magnificent the city was, there were so many fashion shops that she had been steering in for ages. The clothing was so expensive and she had never seen such fine clothing in her life. James smiled as he looked at the men's clothing line as well, as he was looking for something for his ever-increasing range of disguises. He had other plans that went beyond playing tourist, but he lied to see Jessie enjoying herself like this. Jessie had managed to buy some clothing; James smiled at her and coughed as he had promised to take them Jessie a meal, so he spoke up.

"Jessie you know we still need to go for that meal I promised you."

Jessie looked away from the shop window now, she would like to eat now, but she was still enjoying shopping now.

"All right James." She replied disappointed

Jessie walked beside James as they walked toward the restaurant; she wondered which kind of restaurant they were going to. She found this all suspicious, as Meowth had said he was busy and had other things to do which left her and James to o everything alone. Jessie gives James a suspicious look as well and he gives a nervous smile.

"Well here we are, it's one of the most normal restaurants here. The other serves some questionable food." James shuddered in disgust

Jessie was confused by his reaction, but it seemed like he had researched where to take her, she looked to James now feeling nervous and wondering.

Is this a date?' She thought

James led her into the restaurant as he noticed that Jessie seemed nervous, had he caught onto what he had in mind. He gives her a reassuring look; they walked into the restaurant and James face dropped a little in horror. All around them in the restaurant were couples talking and kissing and James almost turned around and left with Jessie right there and then.

"What is it with this place?" He muttered to himself annoyed

Jessie blushed a little at the site of it, but then she got lost in her fantasy world, she imagining having a romantic dinner with the love of her life. She looked to James now, blushed even more, and looked away from him. A waiter appeared before the two of them with a bright smile and holding menu.

The two sat down and checked out the menu before them. "Hello there, you two must be here for our couple's night, we have great two for deals on tonight, and we have an open table over here if you would follow me."

Jessie and James looked at one another awkwardly, they weren't sure they wanted to be here or not. James shrugged and walked forward saying. "Hey let's see what the deals are."

Jessie followed behind James nervously as she was might love this sort of thing in her mind, but in her mind she wasn't with James in her mind. However now she was with James she, felt awaked as she saw him mostly as a best friend. However there were time when she saw him beyond that, but that was not the time to think about that.

There were some good deals on the menu and something they could afford, even though they both had more money than before, they wanted to budged.

"Well what do you want Jess?" James asked gently

"Well ones of these Kalos specialities, not sure which one."

"Sounds good, I think I try this region specialty to."

They nodded to each other and ordered there food and some water. Jessie tapped her hand on the table trying to think of what to say to James as they waited for food. Jesse eyes looked at a couple just in front of them talking each other and looking into each other eyes in a romantic way. James was feeling awkward as well, he saw Jessie was looking at something just beyond her; he turned his head and saw what she was looking at.

'I wonder what she thinking while she looks at that.' He thought "What is she thinking about us as a, or her and someone else.'

He sighed as he remembered that was why he was here he was taken Jessie on a date to gage how she felt about him. When the food came they smiled as they were hungry, they started to eat, but out of nowhere Jessie noticed the man in front of them get down on one knees and propose to the woman he was with. Jessie blushed at the site of it, sighed herself, and muttered.

"How romantic, I wish I'd get purposed to like that someday."

She looked up after saying that and looked away from James, as she didn't want him to think she was talking about them. James's face had gone white as the mere mention of marriage or anything to with it made him cringe still.

Jessie saw his reaction, shakes her head and him, and continues to eat looking disappointed. James saw his reaction and looked down at his food sadly. They were silent for a long time and James knew had messed up big, as Jessie didn't met his eyes for the rest of dinner and when they had paid for their meal. She walked in front of him looking angry, James didn't speak for a long time, but before they headed back to their camp site, James spoke up.

"Jessie what the matter? Just tell me."

"What the matter? Are you seriously asking me that?" She said angrily

James gulped and stood still now and sighed.

"Your reaction in that restaurant was pathetic, you need to get over your fear off marriage. What's going to happen when your might the right girl and you can't ask her to marry you because of your fear."

James nodded as she had a good point, but he looked off.

"Your right Jessie, its would be wrong not to ask that right girl not to marry me."

Jessie smiled weakly, as she didn't want to tell him that in the restaurant she had imagined James proposing to her for a mere moment. However, his reaction put that dream to bed quickly. AS they got back to camp Meowth jumped up and laughed.

"So, how were the date guys?" Meowth blurted out quickly

Jessie looked to James now in shock.

"Date?"

A/N: Opps Meowth put his foot in it


	3. Feelings

Lumiose city the Kalos region

Last time: Jessie looked to James now in shock.

"Date?"

Now:

Jessie looked at James in shock; her face showed her shock and James was blushing after Meowth had blurted out what tonight had been. Meowth laughed at what he had said and the fact that James hadn't told Jessie about it. He watched now with interest to see how things developed, as he knew he had created an awkward situation between them.

James rubbed the back of his head sighing heavily; Jessie looked to James now her expression changing.

"That was a date? The other day when you said, you wanted to us to go out to the city as friends... That was a lie. You tried to trick me?" She asked confused by the sudden development

James turned to Jessie now and knew he should tell her the truth, he knew he should tell her why he had not directly asked her out and had tricked her into the date.

"Well I thought you said no if I asked you out for a real date. I thought this was the best way to take you out for a date, that why I did what I did. Meowth came up for the idea of how I should ask you out."

Jessie turned to Meowth in anger and gives him an evil glare.

"Ohh Jessie is angry with me; James was telling me how nice it would be to go out with you on a date, so he could talk to you about something important. Therefore, I told him that he should just ask you out as a friend.

Jessie looked to James now.

"Something important, I can't belief you guys lied and tire to manipulate me like this."

James walked other to her and waved his hand to Meowth who waved his hand back and walked off a little so he could give them a little privacy. Off course he didn't go too far as he wanted to listen in to this, Jessie looked a Meowth walked away from them and Jessie relaxed somewhat.

"Jessie I'm sorry I tricked you like that, but belief I when I said it was for a good reason. I wanted us to have a good time together with just us, as I wanted to tell, well I began to feeling differently about is lately."

"Jessie's eye widened now in showed by what James's was saying, she stepped back from James as she was unsure of how to handle this situation.

"I was going to tell you about how I felt in the restaurant, but that couple interrupted and I got freaked out like I normally do about marriage."

He looked ashamed by his words and by what he had done in the restaurant, by his reaction to the whole marriage thing.

"Oh, oh I see." Jessie stepped back again

She was unready for this development, James's feeling for her had change and he was no longer looking at her as a best friend. She had thought about this in the past, but she was so unwilling to open her heart and let another man break her heart.

"Don't run away Jessie, I can see your in a panic and worried, that why I want you to think about your feelings. I will not rush you into anything, if you reject me I will be your best friend still , but if you don't I will treat you better than any other man had done before. "

Jessie calmed down a little now James had giving her the option, but still she felt uneasy around James unsure on how to persuade.

"I'll think about my feeling James." She whispered

Meowth came back now and looked disappointed, he wanted to see them together, but knew Jessie well. She didn't show emotions well and she wasn't the easier nut to crack. Maybe he talked to Jessie about this situation, maybe he could help them be together. Maybe he would find out why Jessie couldn't open up to James.

A/N: What happens next who knows.


	4. A talk

Lumiose city the Kalos region

James feeling for her had changed, she couldn't belief it not could she handle it. She lay in her sleeping bag facing away from James and Meowth pretending to sleep, no one was talking no and she hated that. She hated this awkward situation and she hated having to thing on how she and James were going to move on, she hated how there future depended on her. She closed her eyes now thinking about what she needed to think of, after all James was a best friend and that all she had see him that way and at times she had thought of him as more. However, it was impossible not to think on all the negatives of James and all the reason why they couldn't be together. She wanted to get married one day, as it was one of her childhood dream. That dream had never faded away, James had that whole fear of marriage and she hated that.

She sat up noticing James was lying down probably worrying about her choice, Jessie needed to be away from him to think about this. She stood up and walked toward the woods, unknowing to her Meowth was following her, when they away from James Meowth spoke up.

"Yo where are you going?" Meowth asked brightly

"I am walking to clear my head, why are you following me?"

"I wanted to talk to you Jess; maybe I can help you out a little."

Jessie sighed and sat down on the grass; Meowth sat beside her and looked up at the sky for a moment.

"I knew you would to think about what James said, so I thought we could talk about it."

Jessie closed her eyes and shakes head at Meowth for a moment, she looked up at the sky to and sighed.

"It's just so hard to think if me and James as being more then best friends." She said gently "

"Yeah I know it's tough, but James really cares for more than a best friend and I know he would treat you well."

Jessie looked to Meowth now blushing a little hearing how James cares for you more than a best friend does.

"It's more than one thing stopping me from wanting to be with James, after all how can I put my heart out there for him, as he might hurt me like so men others have." She looked off as she continued to talk "James would get tired of me and dump me just like rest, hell why dose he have interest in me, he the one who would rather die than marry me."

Meowth face turned to one of shock and he moved closer and tired to get Jessie eye contact again.

"You won't know the answer to many of these things unless you put your heart one the line, I am like you Jessie as a Pokemon I fall in love easily with the female Pokemon. I've had many crushes and had my heart broken like you, but that doesn't man I can't f all in love again." Mewoth paused "I'm sure James didn't mean that thing about marriage, why don't you tell him that hurt you."

"Love must be easy for Pokemon though, you see someone you like and go from there, it seem simple anyways. It hard for me to try and love again. Maybe James didn't mean it, but you should have seen his reaction to that man proposing in the restaurant. I called it romantic he freaked out..."

"Ah I see that would bump anyone confidence, dose James know how you feel about marriage?"

"I guess now." Jessie stated with a sigh

"Then go tell him how you feel, it might resolve your issues."

A/N: What happens next who knows.


	5. A talk part 2

Lumiose city the Kalos region:

Jessie headed back to the camp site with Meowth in toe, James was still lying in his sleeping back, looking like he was truly asleep now. She smiled a little scared to wake him up, but they needed to talk badly and she wanted to talk now. She leant down now and nudge him and said his name.

James cane we talk."

James yawned and blinked his eyes as he woke up, he looked at Jessie who was looking concerned and worried, he sat up and stretched out. He saw Meowth curling up and it looked like he wanted to sleep now, he stood up and Jessie took his arm and lead him away from Meowth.

He knew Jessie probably wanted to walk to him in private away from the cat like Pokemon, he understood that he wanted them to be alone for what she wanted to say as he knew she hated getting emotional or gushy in front of anyone.

"Well James I and Meowth were talking about this situation."

James looked with an understanding smile and he knew that she had talked to Mewoth about this; he wondered what they had to talked about. Maybe he would find out soon enough he gulped, as he would soon find out how Jessie felt about him and of they wanted to be friends or more then friends.

"What did you talk about if I can ask?"

Jessie blushed a little and look off a little.

"About you and I, about how I feel that I can't open my heart again to you encase you hurt me and leave me. I mean it wouldn't be the first time a guy said they liked me and left me and broke my heart..."

"Jessie I would never hurt you like those guys and you know that, I would never want to break our heart I care for you to much to do that."

"Really then why did you say you would rather die than marry me? That was one of the main things that has put me off from wanting to open my heart to you."

James blushed and remembered when he had said that back at his grandparent's house and remembered why he had said it now.

"Jessie I said that in a panic, hearing those words freaked me out, after all back then I didn't think that you and me that way. It was a mean thing to say and I regret it to this day."

Jessie smiled and seemed to calm down and she smiled, it was nice to hear those words, but there was something else they needed to talk about.

"James there is something else I needed to talk about and that is marriage. I mean one day I want to get married someday and well you are still freaked out by it. "

James moved closer getting now why Jessie might not want to be with him and that was the big marriage thing.

"I didn't know you wanted to get married someday, I guess there still allot I need to learn about you. I'm not against marriage or the idea of it, but after dealing with Jessiebelle and her ways I'm still a little off put by the idea of marriage and I imagine how bad it might be."

Jessie looked understanding now why James freaked out against the marriage; she had met and had seen how Jessiebelle had acted. Jessie understood how that woman could put anyone off marriage.

"I see, well maybe in time you think of marriage in a different light"Jessie said trying to walk off

"Jessie wait! You still haven't told me if you want to be more then friends." He yelled out

Jessie turned back and she smiled at him, he seemed desperate to hear her answer.

"Let's see how things go, let's take it slow and see how things develop." She replied gently

James smiled in relief, at least she was willing to give them this chance, she wanted to see how things went and that made him happy.

A/N: What happens next who knows, but I plan a ball.


End file.
